


Not even waves can stop me

by MufasaSpirit



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MufasaSpirit/pseuds/MufasaSpirit
Summary: “She froze my h-heart. A-and only an act of true love can save me.”“A true love’s kiss.” He says as a statement more than a question. Anna smiles at the way his eyes light up and she realizes that this will be the first time she will ever kiss Hans. She only wishes they were under different circumstances. They’ve known each other for only two days, maybe less, but Anna feels as though he’s been there her entire life.He bends down, fingers caressing her delicate chin, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He’s as nervous as Anna is and she can tell because his hands are shaking and it’s not because of the cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of what would happen if Hans didn't turn out to be such an asshole. Just a fun little UA ... written in a more mature way. ;)
> 
> This was meant to be PWP but then a plot was born so it's p-with-p. Enjoy the adventure! Not tagging endgame!

There’s panic in his eyes – real, genuine fright – when he asks, “What happened out there?”

 

She shivers violently. “Elsa struck me with her powers.”

 

Hans looks horrified and confused. “You said she’d never hurt you.”

 

“I was wrong.” 

 

Anna suddenly crumbles into Hans’ arms, too weak to stand any longer. The ice has spread closer to her heart and she can feel her lungs start to give away when her breaths become colder. All her insides burn. She feels cold in places she never could feel before; behind her eyes, in her ears, around her heart. She can’t take it anymore. Her head is losing focus. All she can think about is her sister and Hans.

 

Hans catches her and breathes her name, quickly carrying her over to the couch and settling her there by the fire. He sits with her on the cushions, running a hand up and down her cold arm. 

 

“S-She froze my h-heart,” Anna continues, struggling for words. The shivers make her speech patterns scattered. “A-and only an act of true love can save me.”

 

“A true love’s kiss.” He says as a statement more than a question. Anna smiles at the way his eyes light up and she realizes that this will be the first time she will ever kiss Hans. She only wishes they were under different circumstances. They’ve known each other for only two days, maybe less, but Anna feels as though he’s been there her entire life. 

 

He bends down, fingers caressing her delicate chin, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He’s as nervous as Anna is and she can tell because his hands are shaking and it’s not because of the cold.

 

He presses his lips to hers and everything goes black.

 

***

 

_“Anna!”_

 

_“What’s happening? Where’s Anna?”_

 

_“She’s ice cold.”_

 

_“Get her a blanket!”_

 

_“Her skin is white.”_

 

_“Where’s my sister?”_

 

***

 

It feels like a dream. Like everything that happened was just a figment of her imagination. This even feels like a dream. Lying in bed, eyes closed, twitching her fingers and toes just to feel something again. Her eyes are heavy and its hard to open them, but when she does they stay open and she adjusts herself to the light spilling into the room.

 

The ceiling is purple. The walls are magenta. There are thin fabrics in the shape of a canopy hanging above her head. It’s her bedroom.

 

Slowly, Anna tries to sit up and to her surprise, she can. She props up a few pillows behind her back and leans against them as she tries to make sense of what has happened to her.

 

Elsa froze her heart. She almost died. Hans kissed her. She woke up in her bedroom. 

 

A jolt of pain pinched in Anna’s head and she flinched and sent a hand up to her scalp where the pain came from. There wasn’t a bump or bruise. She could only assume that it was what was left of the spell. She took a deep breath in and out and also realized that her chest didn’t ache in pain like she remembered it did last time. She raised a hand to her chest and felt it rise and fall with every breath. It wasn’t cold and it didn’t hurt. 

 

That means the kiss worked. 

 

Anna smiled to herself and sighed in relief. She was OK. She was safe. She was _warm_. Never has the thought of being warm made her feel so lively than it did right now. 

 

She looked about the room. There was no damage from the ice storm. Not even a remnant of what happened to the castle when the ice shards bellowed through the walls and broke the rooms. Everything was perfectly intact like the day she woke up for Elsa’s coronation.

 

_Elsa_. 

 

She completely forgot about Elsa.

 

Anna pushed herself up and swung her feet off the side of the bed. Another surge of pain went through her head but she ignored it because she had to see her sister. _Now_. She doesn’t know if Elsa’s OK or not and she doesn’t know what happened to the ice and snow. She didn’t even bother to look out the window when she jumped from her bed and ran out of her bedroom.

 

Running became easier and easier with every step and soon Anna was sprinting down the corridors in her bare feet like a madwomen calling Elsa’s name. The castle seemed unusually quiet and in order, just like her bedroom was. What was happening? Was Elsa having ice powers a dream after all?

 

She rounded a corner of a hallway, not paying attention to where she was running too, and suddenly crashed into something hard and toppled over. Her body hit the floor and her head started to ache again, this time the pain lasting longer than before.

 

“Anna!”

 

It was Kristoff. 

 

Anna held her head until the pain stopped then looked at the figure she crashed into. Kristoff sat on his butt across from her, looking giddy as she’s ever seen him before. Kristoff was OK and here and well. A smile spread across her face as she crawled towards him on her knee’s and jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as she possibly could. 

 

“Kristoff! You’re here! It wasn’t a dream! You’re OK!” 

 

Kristoff chuckled and hugged Anna back, not really questioning her behaviour because after all that Anna went through, who would?

 

“Of course i’m OK. I’m the King of OK.” He brought Anna to her feet and hugged her again. Anna noticed that he wasn’t wearing his winter clothes that she last saw him in. Instead, he was wearing an official Arendelle uniform with a matching neck tie and gloves. She grabbed his hands and examined his clothes, confused as to why the colours and patterns had changed slightly since the last time she saw them.

 

“Kristoff, where did you get this? This is an Arendelle uniform. Or at least, I think it is.” She plays with the strings hanging off his shoulders. Kristoff smiles and brushes her hand off and laughs.

 

“Yeah, i’m an official Arendelle officer now.” He explains.

 

“What?” Anna raises an eyebrow. “You’re an officer? How did that-“ She’s cut off when another pain stings her head and she flinches, her hand going up to her head again in a lame attempt to stop the pain. She falls into Kristoff’s body, suddenly losing the strength in her legs. Kristoff reaches for her arm to hold her from falling and looks at her with worried eyes. 

 

“Anna, are you OK? What’s wrong?” He asks, grabbing her other arm and brings it down from her head. He searches her eyes for an answer, looking frantic and confused.

 

“It’s alright, it’s just my head,” she says with a wave of her hand. “I’ve been getting these pains since I woke up. I think it’s still from the ice attack or whatever we’re calling it.”

 

Kristoff instantly relaxes. “Oh, well, that’s a relief. Sort of. I’m sure you’re right. But just to be on the safe side you should probably rest for a few more days before you start getting back into your regular routine.” He starts bringing her back to her bedroom when Anna stops him with a hand on his chest.

 

“No! I have to see Elsa first. I have questions.” She demands, staring Kristoff in the eye. He sighs and turns her around, leading them down the corridor with an arm around her shoulder and the other still holding her arm incase she loses balance again. 

 

“Alright, i’ll take you to Elsa. Don’t worry. Now ask your questions because I know you’re dying too-”

 

“Well, my biggest question and concern is what the heck is going on!” She exclaims, throwing a hand up in the air. “What happened to all the ice? And the castle? And how did you become an Arendelle officer? And where’s Hans and Olaf and - oh my god, Olaf! Did he melt with all the other snow!?”

 

“Alright, alright, calm down, Red.” Kristoff smirked. “Everyone is fine. Olaf didn’t melt. He's with Sven out in the stables.”

 

“How did Elsa get rid of all the snow? Did she reverse the spell?”

 

Kristoff took a deep breath. “Yes, Elsa reversed the spell.”

 

“But what about-“

 

“Anna, relax!” Kristoff chuckled, holding her tighter to him. Anna closed her mouth and pursed her lips, annoyed with how calm Kristoff could be.

 

“I can’t relax, Kristoff! I have no idea what’s going on!” She pouted.

 

Kristoff patted Anna’s arm in an attempt to calm her. “You blacked out after the spell had been broken.” He explained further before Anna could complain anymore. 

 

“Hans kissed you-“ It seemed as though Kristoff made a disgusted face when he said that, “And your whole body just sort of – I don’t even know how to explain it. It was like all the ice in your body drained itself out and disappeared and bam! You were cured. Except for this,” he reaches up and plucks the familiar white strand of  hair from her head. “It’s still … y’know, _white_.”

 

“Oh.” Anna said, playing with the white strand of hair.

 

“After that, Hans went after Elsa once I arrived back at the castle and he convinced her to calm down and listen to him. She was so emotional when she thought she killed you, but Hans told her that you weren’t dead and were safe and that seemed to stop her.” He leads  Anna into another hallway, helping her when she stumbled a bit with her footing by hoisting her up more to his side.

 

“Love thaws all, Anna.”

 

“That’s… I don’t know what to say!” She says, looking up at him.

 

“Oh sure, now you stop talking.” Kristoff teases, bumping Anna in the hip with his. They both giggle with each other until Anna realizes a critical point in Kristof’s  retelling of the story.

 

“Wait, why’d you come back to the castle? After you dropped me off, the storm must have been horrible, almost impossible to get through-“

 

Kristoff stopped walking and Anna looked up at him. He was looking her dead in the eyes and his cheeks became flushed.

 

“I came back for you.” He smiled.

 

Anna smiled back. A new kind of warmth filled her body and she leaned in closer to Kristoff. She’s never been this close to him before and she’s noticing all new details about him: his dimples, the light freckles he has on his nose, his strong jaw line and broad, strong shoulders. She doesn’t know why she hasn’t noticed his masculinity before until now.

 

“Anna?”

 

Their moment is broken when the doors to the end of the hall are swung opened and a women dressed in blue comes running out, high heels clicking against the floor. Anna can’t mistake the face of her sister and leaves Kristoff to run to her, forgetting the moment they just had together and only focused on getting to her sister. Her legs are still weak and wobbly but it doesn’t matter because just as she is about to fall, Elsa is right there to her to catch her in her arms.

 

“Elsa!” Anna exclaims, wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck and pulling her close. 

 

“Anna!” She embraces her sister with everything she’s got, and Anna happily returns the hug. It was … weird hugging Elsa. After so many years of her being locked away from the world, Anna had thought she’d never get to see her sister in this way ever again. She was glad she was wrong.

 

“I thought you were never going to wake up.” Elsa placed her hands on her cheeks and examined her face.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’d never do that to you.” Anna smiled softly.

 

She pulled away and Elsa smiled at her, showing all her teeth. Her arms stay tight against her sister's forearms to help her stand and Anna needs to lean into her a bit to help keep her balance. The look on Elsa’s face is absolutely priceless. She doesn’t look like the weary girl Anna was used to seeing when they were growing up. Now she’s vibrant and confident and smiley and sunshine. Anna couldn’t be happier.

 

“I’m so happy to see you like this, Elsa. So … not distant.” She comments.

 

Elsa chuckles. “I’m better now, thanks to you and your friends. You saved me from myself, Anna. I don’t know how I can ever thank you for that.”

 

Anna opens her mouth to respond but as soon as she does another wave of pain crowds her head, this one worse than the last, and she falls into Elsa, losing her strength again. Elsa grabs her and holds her body up and Kristoff is there in an instant to help support her on the other side. 

 

“Anna? Are you OK?” Elsa asks worriedly, her hand going up to her sister’s cheek, forcing her to look at her.

 

“Don’t worry, just give her a second. She’s been doing this since she woke up.” Kristoff explains calmly. “Let’s sit her down.”

 

Elsa and Kristoff bring Anna into the study where Elsa had been earlier. They place her down on the couch by the fireplace and prop her up with a pillow and cover her with a blanket. Elsa orders Kristoff to run to the kitchen to fetch some tea in hopes that it will help with her head. She also turned on the fireplace incase Anna was starting to get cold again.

 

“Are you sick? Do you feel like throwing up?” Elsa asks, taking a seat on the couch next to Anna and feeling her head with the back of her hand.

 

“Well if I did, checking my head wouldn’t be of much help.” Anna joked despite her pain. “I’m alright. Just feeling a little weak. And my head,” she rubbed her scalp. “I think it’s just an after effect of the curse.”

 

Elsa stroked her arm soothingly. “Grand Pabbie said that you’d feel a little sore once you woke up. Is it just your head?”

 

“And my legs. I feel weak.”

 

“How weak? Can you sit up fine? Do you need another pillow or maybe another blanket or-“ Anna stops her sister by grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. Elsa stops talking and looks at their held hands, probably feeling the same warmth Anna is feeling as well. 

 

“Elsa, i’m fine. Really, I am. I’m probably just-“

 

“A little bit tired is my assumption.”

 

A male voice is heard from the doorway that Anna expects to be Kristoff with her tea, but no. When she turns her head she see’s Hans standing in the frame wearing full Arendelle attire with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. 

 

_Hans._

 

Anna had let Hans slip her mind. So much was happening and being explained to her that she had forgotten that the only reason she was sitting here right now was because of him. 

 

“Hans!” She tries to get up but her body gives out and she falls back down on the couch. Elsa helps her settle back down instead of moving more. 

 

“No, no, no, Anna. You have to stay put until you get your energy back.” Elsa informs. 

 

“Maybe this will help with your energy.” Hans brings over the cup of tea and gives it to her, taking a seat on the coffee table beside the two of them. All Anna wanted to do was to grab his face and kiss the daylights out of him and thank him for everything he’s done but that was a job for when she got her energy back. For now, she sipped her tea and hummed when it warmed her insides.

 

“This is great. Thank you, Hans.”

 

“Anything for my fiancé.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Anna blushed and took another sip. 

 

“I was about to send someone to come get you. She’s been up for a while now.” Elsa says to Hans, turning her attention to him.

 

“You should have informed me right away, Queen Elsa. I’ve been worrying about her for days.” He says, reaching a hand out to stroke one of Anna’s legs. 

 

Anna chokes on her sip of tea and wipes her mouth quickly, caught by the word Hans just said. “Hold on. Did you just say _days?_ ”

 

Hans nods. “Yes. Days …” He looks between her and Elsa. “Did you not tell her how long she’s been out, Queen Elsa?”

 

Elsa stands abruptly, hands smoothing down her blue dress. She looks away as if embarrassed by the information she’s about to tell. “I was going to tell her later once she saw you. It’s not that big of a deal.” She looks to Anna, a comforting smile creasing her face. “It’s just been a couple of days.”

 

“Seven, to be precise.” Hans adds.

 

Anna looks at both of them, gob smacked. Seven days!? How could she be sleeping for that long? “You can’t be serious!” She pushes Hans away, concern on her face. Had she been that sick that she needed to be out for days? Pabbie said she’d been fine once the curse was broken.

 

“Anna, don’t worry.” Hans pulls her back to reality when he sees her state of panic. He takes her hand and puts it in his, rubbing the skin of her fingers with his other gloved hand. “It was only a few days. Kristoff had the Troll leader come in and take a look at you every day. I made sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with you. He said that because your physical state was so close to complete freeze it would take a while for you to heal properly. But you’re fine now,” he puts a hand on her shoulder. “Your sleep made you all better.”

 

Anna stayed quiet for a moment, drinking in every word Hans said to her. This was all a lot to take in one day for someone of her situation. She didn’t know if she should still be worried about her head or feel safe since she was in good hands – but what Hans said stuck in her mind like glue. He said she didn’t have to worry, so she wouldn’t.

 

“OK, I trust you.” She smiled. Hans smiled back. 

 

“I am _extremely_ glad you’re safe, Anna. We’ve got so much to tell you about the past week we’ve had.” He shrugs a shoulder at Elsa and they both giggle together, probably about something in the past that Anna will soon be informed on.

 

“We do, but I think Hans will have to inform you of that himself.” Elsa checked the time on the grandfather clock on the wall and then tapped her wrist. “I have to meet with my chancellors for a meeting, but I’ll catch up with you at dinner, OK?”

 

Anna nodded, reluctant to see her sister go so soon. Elsa could sense Anna’s hesitance and quickly gave her sister a quick hug before heading out of the room. “Don’t worry, i’ll see you at six o’clock sharp, Anna.”

 

“OK.” Anna said, watching Elsa leave the study and waiting until she closed the study doors completely before letting out a big sigh.

 

“Rough day?” Hans asked, taking her tea and putting it on the table.

 

“You have no idea.” Anna said, resting her head on the pillow. “I can’t believe I’ve been out for a whole week! It feels like i’ve missed so much.”

 

“Don’t worry, you haven’t missed that much.” Hans said, shrugging his shoulder. “All you really missed were the citizen’s of Arendelle pleading for Elsa to stay Queen and the Kingdom signing a wager that says it will never do trade with Wesselton again.” He paused a moment and stroked his fingers along Anna’s cheek. “And me packing my things and moving into the castle with you and Elsa.”

 

Anna blinked at him. “Really? You moved into the castle?”

 

Hans laughed. “Well of course I did! I didn’t want to be apart from you any longer. You are my fiancé and I love you and I want to be with you.”

 

Anna’s breath caught in her throat. She and Hans got engaged two days after knowing each other and neither of them had said the three words until now. Anna was overjoyed and figured that she had enough energy to give him that big kiss she’s been wanting too. 

 

She bends forwards and grabs the lapel of his jacket, pulling him closer to the couch. Hans sits on his knee’s and Anna props herself up with her arm for a better angle and crashes her lips onto his. Their first kiss was soft and meaningful and, well, necessary and forced and so much worse compared to how this one was. This was more reverent, more passionate like they actually want to be kissing each other. Granted, they still wanted to kiss each other before but this one felt more … free.

 

Hans raised a hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer, opening his mouth and letting her tongue slide against his. She was not preparing for such a daring move but decided to go with it and opened her mouth to let his tongue have access to hers too. It was sloppy and wet and everything Anna dreamed it would be since the moment she laid eyes on Hans at the docks at Elsa’s coronation. 

 

Just as Hans adjusts himself to get into an even better position, the doors to the study burst open and a whistled tune fills the room. Hans and Anna break away quickly, cheeks red and lips swollen from their passionate makeout. They both had been waiting for that moment for quite some time now.

 

Anna raises her head above the couch to see who the whistling person was and was a little disappointed when it was Kristoff. Leave it to him to ruin a perfect moment.

 

“I got you the tea!” Kristoff said excitedly, bringing it over to Anna and Hans. “It’s a little cold because I don’t know how to make tea but i’m hoping - oh. Hi, Hans.” Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hans step up from the floor and flatten his hands down his uniform. 

 

Kristoff and Hans were wearing almost the same uniform except Hans had blue shoulder tassels instead of red and had significantly more badges on his chest than Kristoff. It was like a superiority showdown between them and Anna could feel its tension in the air. Something just did not sit right with those two.

 

To break the awkward silence, Anna cleared her throat and smiled at Kristoff. 

 

“Thank you, Kristoff. That means a lot, but Hans already brought me some.”

 

“And mines not cold.” Hans added sternly, eyeing Kristoff.

 

Kristoff pursed his lips. He shrugged, trying to act like his presence didn’t affect him. “Oh, OK, I didn’t realize Southern Isles had already got you some, seeing as though you asked me _personally_ to make some…” He looked down into the cup with a frown. “I guess i’ll just go toss this out then.” 

 

He turned to leave the room but just before he could, Anna stopped him.

 

“Kristoff, wait!” 

 

Kristoff turned around and looked at her hopefully like he wanted something that only Anna could give. She didn’t know why she stopped him, but it seemed too awkward to just let him walk out when he knew that she and Hans were just kissing moments before he came in. 

 

“I want to talk to you later. Can you meet outside my bedroom before dinner tonight? In the east wing?”

 

Kristoff brightened at the request and nodded his head. “Of course, Princess Anna. Anything for you.” And with that, he left the study.

 

Anna sighed and flopped back onto the couch. She doesn’t know what just happened between Kristoff and Hans and herself. As soon as he saw Hans in the room Kristoff became colder and stiff. It was weird. Anna has never seen him like that. And same goes for Hans. He acted strong and mounted. They were like two bulls in a stand off against one another. 

 

“What’s that all about?” Hans asked, looking down at Anna with a questioning eyebrow.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What do you have to talk to him about?”

 

Anna chuckled. “Oh, I just have to ask him about the new sleigh I owe him.”

 

That’s not at all what Anna wants to talk about but she hopes her lie will be believable enough for Hans to buy. He nods his head and takes the bait. 

 

“Ah, sounds good.”

 

“Yup.” Anna blushes. “Nothing more to it. Speaking of which, do you think you could help me to my bedroom so I can get some rest? I think i’ve got some energy  back but I don’t want to test my luck on the stairs.”

 

Hans laughs and helps Anna to her feet. As soon as she’s standing he pulls her into his chest and bends down to kiss her again. Anna smiles into the kiss and wraps her hands around the back of his head, pulling him closer.

 

“Oh, wait!” She pulls away. “I forgot to say I love you back.”

 

Hans laughs at his fiance's ridiculousness and covers her mouth again with his.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hans helped Anna back to her room, he left her alone and went about doing his other duties around the castle. He explained that not all of Arendelle was fully recovered from Elsa’s snow storm so he and a team of workers were working on helping citizens fix their homes and shops that were destroyed by the ice. He told Anna to rest and that’d he be back to see her later.

 

Anna fell asleep as soon as Hans left the room. She didn’t realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She was out like a light for more than a few hours, and when she woke she felt much better. Her head still got a few pains here and there but other than that she had enough strength to go about her day. However, she didn’t want to push her luck with anything major so she decided that the first thing she should try is a shower before she had to go down for dinner. 

 

In the washroom that was built into her bedroom, Anna shut the door behind her and stripped down. The warm water from the shower made her feel refreshed and clean. As she stepped out and wrapped herself in her towel, she checked the time on the clock above her mirror. It was nearing ten past five. She had plenty of time to get ready still.

 

She shook out her damp hair and wrapped the towel tighter around her body, holding it up to her chest. She walked out of her bathroom and closed the door, beginning to walk to her bed when…

 

“Anna?”

Anna raised her head and was mortified to see Kristoff standing at her door, staring at her with wide eyes. 

 

She forgot she told him to come see her before dinner.

 

“ _Kristoff!_ ” Anna yelped. She dashed to her bed and jumped on top, wrapping herself in her multiple blankets to salvage any decency she had left. Her face went beet red and unlike Kristoff, she couldn’t look at him. 

 

“What are you doing? I - I’m naked!” She bellowed, trying to cover her face with the sheets while simultaneously holding up her towel.

 

“You told me to come see you!” Kristoff protested, covering his eyes with his hand. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “I didn’t know you were going to be … naked.”

 

Anna scoffed. “I just got out of the shower! I forgot I told you to come here. Couldn’t you have knocked?!”

 

“I did but you didn’t answer. I thought you might have been sleeping.”

 

Anna looks baffled. She lowers the blanket from her face and gives a confused glance to Kristoff. “And you still came in when you thought I was sleeping?” 

 

“Yes.” He says automatically. 

 

“What, why?”

 

Slowly, Kristoff lowered his hand from his face. Anna felt even more uncomfortable when he wouldn’t stop looking at her. She tugged the blankets more over her and sank back into the pillows.

 

Kristoff kept looking at her with hungry eyes. He took a few steps closer to the bed, not letting his gaze drop from her. Anna swallowed, completely confused as to what Kristoff was doing. 

 

“Kristoff-“

 

“Tell me something, Anna,” Kristoff started, eyes not leaving her. “Why did you treat me so passively early?” 

 

Anna looked confused, so he explained further. “With Hans. When we were in the study and I brought you cold tea. Why did you treat me so rudely? I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are friends, Kristoff. Best friends.” She explains. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, in all honesty. I didn’t think i treated you any different than I always do.”

 

Kristoff scoffs and crosses his arms. “Didn’t seem that way. You probably didn’t notice because Southern Isles was there…”

 

“Why are you so bitter about Hans?” Anna countered, crossing her arms across her chest in a way that still held up the blankets but made her look stern.

 

Kristoff froze. It looked like he knew the answer to her question but didn’t want to say it out loud. So instead of answering, he hoisted himself onto Anna’s bed.

 

Anna recoiled into his pillows. What was Kristoff doing? Why was he on her bed? And why does he keep looking at her like that?

 

“Kristoff…” She breathed, eyes going to the bed spread because she really couldn’t look at him right now. Kristoff took of his shoes and tossed them on the carpet, crawling on his hands and knee’s up to Anna. She caught her breath and finally looked up to meet his gaze, piercing blue eyes boring into her green ones. 

 

“Anna…” His eyes fell to her lips. There was a beat of silence between them, Anna gripping the blankets tightly and Kristoff just staring. Then in one swift motion he leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers.

 

Anna gasped and reacted as quickly as she could. She dropped the blankets and pushed Kristoff away with as much force she could muster and he fell onto his back on the bed. Anna panted from the kiss and touched her lips, speechless by Kristoff’s actions. 

 

“Kristoff, what-“

 

“I’m sorry. I had to do it at least once.” He embedded, quickly sitting back up on the bed. He didn’t look sorry at all. In fact, he looked rather flushed.

 

“What do you mean at least _once_?” Anna furrowed her eyebrows and tried to make sense of this. Kristoff just kissed her, and … has he always wanted to kiss her? She looked him in the eyes for a possible answer, some sort of emotion that could make her understand what her friend was thinking. But his eyes weren’t meeting hers, and Anna followed his gaze and realized he was staring right at her exposed chest. 

 

Her first instinct was to cover herself up. Her second was to tell Kristoff to get out of her room or she was going to call the castle guards. But just as quickly as she thought those things, Kristoff pounced on her again and pulled the sheets further down to expose more of her body. He used that same hand to grab the back of Anna’s head and pulled her towards him and kissed her again. 

 

Anna, despite her refusal of his kiss, sighed as his lips kissed hers. She was forced to open her mouth under his when he shoved his tongue passed her tight lips. He swirled his tongue around her mouth and nipped on her bottom lip, pulling playfully but aggressively. His hands trailed their way up her hips and to her breasts and gave each one of them a squeeze.

 

Anna didn't know what to think. Her mind was thinking of a lot of things at the moment, like what would happen if someone walked in on them right now and how she never knew Kristoff had feelings for her. She wondered if it had always been that obvious but she was just blind because Hans was always on her mind.

 

_Hans._

 

“Kristoff!”

 

Kristoff stumbles back when Anna pushes him away, and this time she has enough sense to hide herself under the covers. She frantically darts her head around the room for any piece of clothing she could put on. 

 

Kristoff blinks at her, face flushed and rosy red lips. “You know, i’m getting a lot of mixed signals from you right now.”

 

He’s trying to joke with her but Anna can’t think of jokes right now. 

 

“What’s - what’s your problem? You know i’m engaged to Hans!” Kristoff knew that her and Hans are to be married soon and he’s gone and done _that_. If Hans ever found out about this…

 

“He wont find out. I promise.” Kristoff amends, stepping off the bed.

 

Not realizing she’d been talking out loud, Anna shakes her head as more questions fill her mind. “What do you mean he wont find out? I have to tell him what you did, Kristoff!” Dismay is evident on her face and Kristoff shows signs of guilt on his face. Anna shakes her head. “I’m so confused, Kristoff. Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?”

 

Kristoff looks at her for a long moment before saying anything. He doesn’t look as predatory as he did before, now he’s soft and gentle like he usually is. He sighs and drops his eyes to the floor, seemingly at a lost for words. “Because, Anna. It’s you.”

 

“What do you mean it’s me?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“I’d assume.”

 

“No. I _really_ like you, Anna.”

 

She blinks. “Wait, what?”

 

Kristoff opens his mouth to speak but before he can form any words, someone knocks on the door.

 

“Anna, are you awake?”

 

“ _Hans_!” Anna whispers, looking at Kristoff in horror. If Hans walked in on this scene he’ll know something happened between her and Kristoff, and Anna being naked wouldn’t help her in her case either. She wasn’t ready to tell him yet. Not until she got all the information from Kristoff. 

 

“You’ve got to hide.” She squeals to Kristoff, picking up the blanket to keep herself covered and begins pushing him to her bathroom. Kristoff doesn’t say a word and lets Anna push him to where he needs to go, closing the door all the way behind him.

 

Anna takes a breath once he’s hidden. Hans wont find him in there. Hopefully he doesn’t have to go to the bathroom.

 

“Anna?”

 

“Coming!” She shouts, voice calmer than she expected.

 

She answers the door and opens it just a crack so Hans can barely see her. He stands in the corridor dressed in dirty overalls and boots, and his hair was a lot more messier than usual and his cheeks had a few singes and dark patches. 

 

Anna giggles, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. “Um, are you okay?”

 

Hans looks down at his appearance then sighs. “Let’s just say that cleaning up this town is going to take a lot longer than I thought. May I come in?”

 

Anna nods and let’s him in, closing the door quickly behind him. She presses herself against the wood, barely even breathing. He better not see Kristoff…

 

“So what brings you here?” She asks in a high tone, trying to distract him with conversation. “I thought i’d see you at dinner.” 

 

Hans stands in the middle of the room, dusting off his overalls where there was still singes. “Well, I was going to wait to see you until then but after the horrible day I’ve been having I thought a little visit to my soon-to-be-wife couldn’t hurt.”

 

_If only you knew…_

 

“You always make my day a lot brighter, Anna.”

 

She genuinely smiles at that. Leave it to Hans to make her feel butterflies in her stomach. She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear and that’s when she remembers she’s still a wet from her shower and only has bedsheets covering her up. 

 

“Oh, well that’s great to hear, Hans. I mean, not about your bad day, but about me. Cheering you up and all.” She shrugs. 

 

“Yes, of course…” His eyes drift down her attire and back up to her face, amused. “What’s with the bedsheets?”

 

Anna looks at the pale sheet and wraps it closer around her body, forcing a smile at Hans. “Oh, I just got out of the shower.”

 

“And you used a piece of bedding as a towel?”

 

Anna blushes. “Guilty.”

 

“Mm hm.” Hans purses his lips. He shakes his head and chuckles lowly, walking towards Anna and putting his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll have the castle attendants bring you more towels. We wouldn’t want the Princess of Arendelle walking around wearing that thing, now would we?” He bends down kisses her forehead delicately.

 

Anna laughs obnoxiously to his joke, trying her best to get her mind of Kristoff. She’s thankful when Hans walks to the door and bids her a farewell until they meet again at dinner again, and once he closes the door, Anna lets out a deep breath.

 

“OK, Kristoff. You can come out now.” She says towards the bathroom, putting a hand on her forehead.

 

Kristoff emerges slowly from the room, as if scared someone might still see him. Once he see’s that the coast is clear he sighs deeply and wipes his forehead. “Well that was a close one.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” She spits to Kristoff. Anna’s eyebrows furrow and her lips form a stern frown on her face, clearly showing her anger to Kristoff. Kristoff makes a face at her reaction, confused to Anna’s sudden change in emotion. 

 

“Something wrong, your highness?” He asks and does a little bow.

 

“Yes. Something is.” She hisses. Now that Hans was gone Anna could really focus on what Kristoff and her just did. She stomps towards him, pointing a menacing finger in his face. “Let’s back track a bit to before we got interrupted by my fiancé, shall we? You barged into my room, kissed me, and confessed that you liked me.”

 

Kristoff shrugs. “I don’t see any harm in that statement. Besides, you kissed me back.” He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at her. His smirk sends a wave of anger into Anna’s body and if she wasn’t so tired, she would smack him silly.

 

“How are you okay with all this? Do you not realize what you’ve done to me? This could ruin my marriage.” She keeps her voice from gaining any volume because she’s afraid that someone outside the door might hear her. She steps closer to Kristoff and aggressively whispers, “You have some nerve coming in here and-“

 

“And what, Anna? Have the courage to do what i’ve been wanting to do since the moment I met you?” He argues back, suddenly obtaining attitude. He glares at Anna like he can’t believe the words she’s saying, and Anna cowers back from him, taking a few steps away from him. 

 

“I’m just saying, Kristoff,” She begins again, taking a breath. “What you did was wrong, no matter how you feel.”

 

“Then why’d you kiss me back?”

 

“I didn’t!” She all but screams. Instead, she takes another breath. Slowly, she raises her head and looks to Kristoff with pleading eyes. If he really did care for her like he says then he wouldn’t push for anything. Carefully, she takes a step closer to him, clutching the bedsheets tighter around her body.

 

“I think you should leave.” She says, voice soft. She dares to look up and lock eyes with him. She can see that he is emotional. Sadness, anger, and happiness swirl through his iris’ but pain overcomes them all. She bites her lip.

 

“I don’t want too.” He replies sternly. “I want us to talk about this.”

 

Anna shakes her head. “Now is not the time.” She gazes to the clock on her wall, nodding her head up to it. “We have to be down for dinner soon.”

 

She looks back to him and Kristoff doesn’t stray his gaze. He purses his lips, then finally admits defeat. He nods once and takes a step back, eyes trailing to the floor.

 

“As you wish, your majesty.” 

 

And with that he slowly stalks out of the room, not looking back.

 

Even after he’s gone Anna still looks at the door like it might open up again and Kristoff will return. She’s hopefully he will because she doesn’t actually want to talk to him later about this. She wants to address the issue now and explain to Kristoff that what happened moments before must never happen again. She was having herself a husband in the very near future and anything between her and Kristoff must cease to exist.

 

With numbness circling her body, Anna manages to dress herself for dinner shortly. Hans and Kristoff will be there. But so will Elsa, and that makes everything okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos! I love getting feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

She was dreading dinner. Absolutely dreading it.

 

While she was stepping into her dinner dress and touching up her makeup, Anna thought about what was going to happen when she see’s Kristoff in the dining hall. Would he bring up anything in front of Hans or her sister? Would he make a scene? Would _she_ make a scene?

 

She was panicking. Her stomach was in knots and her head was spinning. The guilt was taking a toll on her, or maybe it was just the headaches that she’s been getting all day. Whatever it was, she wished the pain would go away. She wished that everything could just _go away_. 

 

What was happening to her? It feels like everything is different. First, she’s asleep for a week because of a magical curse that her sister put upon her, then she wakes up with splitting headaches and her best friend confesses his love to her when she’s supposed to be planning her wedding with her fiancé and helping her sister rebuild their kingdom that she accidentally destroyed.

 

Too much was happening.

 

She didn’t want to go to dinner.

 

But still. Anna was a thinker, not a doer. She thought about everything too much. She knew that if she stayed in her bedroom contemplating everything she’d only end up stressing herself out more than finding out a solution. 

 

She stepped out of her bedroom and flattened her hands down her gown, ridding them of unnecessary ruffles. Hans stood in front of her clad in an Arendelle suit like her father used to wear to important family dinners. Her cheeks redden at the sight of him.

 

“You look amazing. Ready?” Hans beamed, offering his arm to her.

 

They locked arms, shared a quick kiss, then went to the dining hall. The big table was set up tonight. Elsa had invited the Chancellors she was speaking to today as well as some other high and mighty townspeople that Anna didn’t know the names of for dinner. She and Hans sat on the right side of Elsa, who was already sitting and mingling with her guests.

 

Anna was relieved to see that Kristoff had not arrived yet. She hoped he didn’t come at all tonight. She was not in the mood to talk to him quite yet. To keep her mind off it she used her fork to play with the napkin swan that was folded on a plate in front of her. Her eyes keep going back and forth from the doors and to the swan.

 

“Anna,” Hans says quietly in her ear. His voice breaks her away from her thoughts and back to reality. Turning her head towards her fiancé, she smiles. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” He questions, reaching underneath the table to grab her hand.

 

She shakes her head. “No, what makes you think that?”

 

“Because we’ve been sitting here for almost ten minutes and your eyes haven’t left the doors.”

  
Anna pursed her lips. “Oh. Sorry. I was just looking for Kristoff. It doesn’t look like he’s here yet.”

 

“He said he’d be a little late,” Hans muses, taking a sip of his water. “I talked to him after I saw you earlier.”

 

Anna cocks her head at him, eyes wide. “What?” Her heart picks up its pace. “You talked to Kristoff?”

 

Hans eyes her and sets down his water. “Yes,” he says. “I just asked him how things were and he mentioned that he would be late for dinner. Is that a problem?”

 

Anna quickly shakes her head and laughs. “Oh, no problem at all. I just thought you two weren’t the bests of friends.”

 

Hans chuckles lowly at that. He turns his head away from Anna and picks up his water again and takes a sip. He looks suspicious. Anna opens her mouth to say something about it but as soon she does she see’s Kristoff enter the room from the corner of her eye. She darts her head in his direction and instantly feels her face go hot. 

 

Some of the chancellors haven’t taken their seats yet and Kristoff greets them all with a warm handshake before taking a seat directly across from Anna and Hans. Anna holds her breath. She wants to turn away and look at anything but him but she can’t seem to do it. It’s like she was frozen with guilt. 

 

Instead, she turns to Hans. Looking at Hans made her feel even more guilty but she knows deep down that she shouldn’t have too. Kristoff kissed her. Not the other way around. She doesn’t have feelings for him nor does she want to kiss him again. Hans is her true love. Not Kristoff.

 

She needs to get Kristoff out of her head.

 

“Hans,” Anna says quietly, leaning in closer to him.

 

He turns to her. “Yes?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

He doesn’t hesitate. With a smile spreading across his face, he lifts up her chin with his fingers and presses his lips against hers. It’s a professional kiss, one where both participants know that they had prying eyes on them. Nothing harmful that would cause the Arendelle Chancellors to feel uncomfortable.

 

It was exactly what Anna needed to get her mind of Kristoff. As soon as she felt Hans’ warm lips touch hers, she didn’t even bother to notice how Kristoff turned his attention to his soup bowl.

 

“Look at our two lovebirds.”

 

Anna recoils from Hans when Elsa’s voices booms in their direction. 

 

Elsa has her hands clasped together in front of her and looks at her sister and Hans with an affectionate gaze from the head of the table. The chancellors are looking at them too, smiling with the same affectionate gaze as Elsa. Anna blushes down to her toes - she always felt awkward when she was the centre of attention. 

 

“Sorry, my Queen. We did not mean to convey public displays of affection at the dinner table.” Hans says in a very serious tone, all playfulness that was once there now vanished. Elsa laughs behind her hands. 

 

“Hans, you don’t need to apologize for that. You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Elsa says soothingly. “I was just saying to my chancellors how famously you two get along. It’s really rare to find two people as perfectly matched as yourselves.”

 

Anna looks to Hans to see his response first. She wasn’t used to being complimented by her sister - by anyone, really - and she didn’t know the proper way to react. Hans was very good at speaking appropriately around royalty - a skill Anna has yet to perfect.

 

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Hans says. He intertwines his fingers with Anna’s and brings their hands up to his chest and squeezes. “Your kind words mean a lot to Anna and I. We are grateful to have yours and the Kingdom’s support for our marriage. I, also, am very grateful to be accepted into the Arendelle Kingdom and yours and Anna’s family. It is a true honour to be here with you all.”

 

Elsa waves him off with her hand. “Hans, please. We already adore you. No need to flatter us anymore.”

 

Anna leans her head on Hans’ arm and tucks into him. Hans takes the opportunity to kiss her forehead gently. The chancellors seem to melt in their seats at that. 

 

“So, tell us you two.” Elsa starts, bending forward to lean on her hand, all formality from before gone. “When’s the big day?”

 

“What?” Anna blinks.

 

“For the wedding!”

 

“Oh, the wedding date.” Anna hums. “We haven’t decided yet … I think.” She looks to Hans bashfully. “At least, I don’t remember if we did or not…” She really tries to think back to before. Her palms begin to sweat but Hans holds her hand tighter to ease her nerves.

 

“We haven’t set a date yet,” Hans reassures, looking at Anna instead of Elsa. “We’ve been rather busy doing … other things, for the Kingdom and our friends.”

 

Elsa smiles affectionately to both of them. “Like helping me when I needed you the most.”

 

Anna sends her the same warm smile back. 

 

Hans continues. “I personally would like to get married sometime this winter. I’ve always loved the idea of a winter-themed wedding. Although, that’s dependant on what my fiancé decides.” He looks at Anna and bites his lip.

 

Suddenly feeling on the spot, Anna clears her throat. “Oh. Um, yes. I do like the idea of a winter wedding. I think it would be beautiful.”

 

Elsa nods. “Well, there’s no rush to decide a date just quite yet. You two are together and that’s all that matters. You’ll decide when you have the time.” She says passively, taking a sip of her water. “Once Hans is done his project with the citizens of Arendelle I grant him all the free time he needs to plan your wedding.”

 

Hans flashes all his teeth at that and so does Anna. “That would be great, Elsa!” Anna says excitedly. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Yes, thank you, my Queen,” Hans says, bowing his head. 

 

“Hans, we’re family now. Just call me Elsa.”

 

Hans chuckles and nods. “As you wish, Elsa.”

 

Elsa picks up her wine glass and stands from the table, holding the glass in the air. Everyone else follows by picking up their glasses and holding them up high too.

 

“To Anna and Hans.” She says.

 

“Anna and Hans!” The chancellors repeat. They cheers with each other and glug down their water. Anna clinks her glass to Hans and raises it to her lips, about to take a sip, when she catches Kristoff’s gaze across the table. Kristoff holds his glass in the air, refusing to clink it with others, and simply stares at her.

 

His dagger eyes made Anna’s body go numb with discomfort. She looks away to the ground and takes a small sip of her cold ice water, swallowing it with the least amount of body movement she can. 

 

Then, suddenly, she feels her brain tense up. One minute she’s looking at the red patterns on the carpet and the next she sees’ yellow and red spots. She hears a shattering sound in her right ear and shoots her head in that direction, earning herself another tense up in her skull. 

 

There are muffled sounds coming from beside her but she can’t make out what’s happening. Her vision is blurred and she only see’s figures of everyone around her. Someone’s right on her face, other people are far away, and there’s a lot of noise. 

 

She raises her hands to her ears and covers them tightly. She tucks her chin into her chest and waits for it all to pass. Her eyes are shut tightly. She waits. And waits. And waits.

 

“Anna?”

 

She’s able to make out Hans’ worried voice. She slowly opens her eyes and is relieved to see the patterns on the carpet. She cautiously lowers her hands from her ears and is grateful when she hears nothing but Hans beside her, asking her if she’s OK.

 

She raises her head and see’s that the loud shattering noise came from her water glass shattering on the floor.

 

“Anna, are you OK?” It’s Hans’ voice again. She feels hyperaware when he touches her shoulders and turns him to her. He’s inspecting her up and down to see if there’s an indicator of whatever just happened, and Anna nods her head.

 

“My head.” She mumbles softly, audible enough for Elsa to hear from her seat. 

 

The Queen stands and rushes over to Anna’s side, sweeping her dress away from her feet so she can kneel beside her. She raises a hand up to Anna’s forehead, purses her lips, then pulls her hand away.

 

“I can’t tell if she’s warm,” she whispers to Hans as if it were a secret. Hans understands what she means and lifts his hand to press the back of it against Anna’s forehead. Anna sits there like a prop while her sister and finance work out what’s wrong with her.

 

“Is it your headaches?” Hans asks, grabbing her hands in his and squeezing. Anna nods her head. She wasn’t sure if it was linked to the headaches or not but she figured that’d be the only plausible solution. 

 

“It hurts.” She swallows. Elsa and Hans don’t say anything after that, hoping that she’ll continue. Anna moves her head around to face the rest of the people at the table. The Chancellors all have baffled, scared, and worried looks on their faces, half of them out of their seats and leaning towards her. She wonders what happened in their world when she went in her trans because all she remembers is fuzziness.

 

“Maybe you should go lie down again,” Elsa suggests, getting to her feet. “You’re not well.”

 

“I’ll go with her,” Hans announces, getting to his feet and pulling Anna up by her hands. She falls into him, and everyone at the table gasps in shock. Hans turns to Elsa with an assertive look on his face. “Don’t worry, Elsa. I’ll watch her. Please, continue the rest of dinner without us.”

 

“Hans, I can’t do that,” Elsa reaches out to touch Hans’ shoulder to stop him from moving. “Anna is sick and she needs us. I don’t want to leave her alone.”

 

Hans makes a disgruntled face. “She’s not alone. She has me. And you’re needed here. You have to speak with the Chancellors tonight about Arendelle.” At his words, Elsa sighs. She knows Hans is right. 

 

“Plus, you’re going to have to make a cover story as to why Princess Anna is having episodes.” He leans in close to her and whispers, “I don’t think it’s a good time to go public about this yet, seeing as though we don’t know what’s wrong with the princess.”

 

Elsa purses her lips. “Yes, you’re right. As soon as I'm done here I’m calling a doctor and I'm staying with Anna for the rest of the night. I don’t think this is normal behaviour for someone recovering from a frozen spell.”

 

Hans nods his head assertively. He hoists Anna up onto her feet and links his arm with hers. Anna blinks a few times and lazily raises her head in the direction of where Hans was leading her. She looked over her shoulder to see Elsa calming her Chancellors down and telling them to sit again as if there was nothing to worry about. Then she heard her spew a lie about how Anna was just feeling a little light-headed from all the work she had done today and that she needed her rest. The Chancellors seemed to believe that. They began mingling with each other as Elsa summoned the cooks to bring out their dinner. However, one person wasn’t mingling with the rest.

 

Kristoff had his eyes glued to Anna. His jaw was slacked and his eyes were wide with worry. Even in this state, she could tell that he wasn’t mad at her anymore, just worried.

 

And then the doors to the dining hall closed, leaving Anna alone with Hans.

 

“Don’t worry, Anna. We’re going to figure this out. Don’t worry.” He cooed. “Don’t worry.”

 

But Anna did worry. She was a worrier by habitat and no amount of reassurance would change that. 

 

Kristoff kissed her. Kristoff potentially ruined her marriage with Hans. She’s been aching since she’s been awake from a 7-day day sleep caused by a spell that froze her heart. 

 

It was like her world was tumbling down around her and all she could do was watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos! I love getting feedback :)


End file.
